Meant To Be
by FeelingPain
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka has fallen in love with Naruto Uzumaki since middle school can he bring the both of them together with the help of Mr. Namikaze the new teacher at Konoha High? Yaoi Review
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe a One shot if you want it to continue please Review, Favorite, or Follow mostly Review**

* * *

_Konoha High School_

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the back of the class being the shy blonde he always was he had sparkling blue eyes and had 3 whisker marks on each cheek to make him look like a fox. Naruto wore tight black skinny jeans with a dark grey t-shirt with a white Konoha Leaf symbol on the front.

He had sat there with his small rectangular glasses pressed up against his nose while reading a book waiting for the new teacher to arrive. This was every day of his school so far he would always read a book in the beginning of class and wait for the teacher to begin lesson and would never raise his hand whenever a teacher asked him a question.

It was A.P. English 12 one of the hardest courses to pass in High School especially with Mr. Namikaze teaching he had heard that he was a strict teacher that would always give teens detention when not doing things correctly.

The door opened quietly to reveal the teacher he had on a buttoned up white shirt and khakis with nice shoes to top it off he had a chiseled face with deep blue eyes and dark blonde hair that wasn't exactly sun kissed like his was.

"Alright students today since I am a new teacher here in Konoha High you must know my rules in the classroom that's all if you ever break one of them it will result to detention immediately if defiance is involved then you'll be sent to the principal any questions before I begin?" No one raised their hand after his explanation.

"Good now –he takes a black expo marker and writes his names and the following rules on the white board- my name is Mr. Namikaze rule number one no one shall talk back rule two no cell phones when I am teaching and number three if you ever talk while I'm talking I will make you come up here and explain your conversation to the whole class –his eyes scanned over the room and found a small shy senior in the back of the room- now I will ask each one of your names just like mine Mr. Namikaze and that's all then you can talk and do whatever you wish I will allow phones so don't ask" he then pointed at the student tin front of him and they started saying their name one by one.

Once he pointed to a dark haired boy named Kiba who was the school Jock who was Bi but nobody seemed to care because Konoha wasn't the type of school to insult each other's relationship views.

"My name is Mr. Inuzuka" he grinned cockily over at Naruto who wasn't paying any attention to him at all but at his own desk he instantly frowned at that.

Kiba had a crush on Naruto for a long period of time since around middle school the blonde being a shy nerd and himself being the schools jock it was like peanut butter and jelly on bread it was perfect in many ways.

Mr. Namikaze pointed his finger at the very last person in the room everyone else wasn't paying attention except for Kiba and their teacher.

"M-My name is Mr. U-Uzumaki" He had said quietly.

The teacher had just smiled kindly then left to sit at his desk taking attendance on the computer he was given.

As he had finished and was about to send it to the office when his computer turned off suddenly was it the charger nope plugged in so it must have short circuited.

"Hmm…Mr. Uzumaki could you take this attendance sheet to the office and tell them my computer isn't working" Mr. Namikaze had asked while everyone talked it was a surprise when he didn't have to repeat himself as Naruto had come up walking straight to his desk.

He nodded his head with the sun gazing right on his head making his whole appearance glow making him stand out more, people stopped talking and looked at the shy blonde even Mr. Namikaze looked up at him.

"Thank you" he mumbled then leaned over and grabbed the attendance sheet then walked out the door fast because of people staring at him especially Kiba looking a little lower then at his hair.

When he came back another teacher was behind him the two of them walked up to Mr. Namikaze.

"Teacher-sama this Mr. Uchiha he is the lead technologist here he teaches computers and this was his free period so I thought I could help" Naruto blushed in shyness then scurried back to his desk.

"Well I have to say you have one great student Mr. Namikaze now could you explain to me what happened?" and so Minato did he explained what happened just about when he was going to send the attendance to the office it just shut off.

"Hmm I will issue you a new computer you won't be charged if this is broken ok? I'll just take this one and I want you to use regular attendance sheets for the rest of the day" Mr. Uchiha then took his computer and walked off leaving him to watch his students.

Minato noticed the shy teen take looks at him when the blonde thought he wasn't looking but also noticed the Inuzuka that started to walk towards the Uzumaki.

Nobody seemed to notice the two teens but Minato.

Kiba had walked over to the blonde a little nervous he was going to ask him to Inos birthday party which was always one of the most craziest nights of his life last year he had woken up with a party hat on his head with no shirt on sitting in the fire place and he also had one hell of a hangover.

Naruto wasn't paying attention except to get some peeks at the teacher then back down on his book he was always one of the kids that never really stood out in his whole school he had PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from having a survived a plane crash that very same one that had killed his parents.

_Narutos Flashback_

"_Alright passengers we are about to descend so please buckle and-" The voice was cut short when one of the engines had just blown from the heat of being used to much._

_Instantly the plane had started drifting in a slanted way very fast speeding to the ground._

_Narutos parents were talking to one of the flight attendants crying as they pleaded for something._

"_Please take our boy please that's all we ask for you to do!" The flight attendant looked at the small boy who was gripping the seat tightly trying not to cry as his daddy told him he was getting bigger and big boys don't cry._

_She then nodded Kushina his mother had thanked her along with Nagato his father (he has blonde hair) who looked very happy at the ladies choice._

_Naruto was shoved into the flight attendant then he felt himself weightless as he saw the plane he was just on flying to the earth and soon minutes later hit the ground and explode in a large inferno._

_The small blonde didn't know what to do but he felt tears come down his face as he stared at the plane crash and the lady had then pulled the parachute so they could land safely._

_Narutos Flashback End_

A shadow loomed over him then he looked up a Kiba Konoha Highs number one jock.

'Oh no he's probably going to insult me or something' the blonde thought gearing himself up for the worst but didn't expect the muscular teen to kneel down to his height.

"So Naruto right?" the blonde nodded not understanding what he was up to was he trying to make him feel like they were friends then cruelly make fun of him at the end.

"Well you see would you like to come to Inos party with me tonight?" Kiba had asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

They both stood there for a few moments before Naruto answered softly "No thank you".

The bell rang and Naruto was the first one out not wanting to be caught in the traffic of students.

Kiba sighed as he was the last person to leave but a cough from Mr. Namikaze stopped him.

"Mr. Inuzuka are you free this period?" He had asked.

Kiba had nodded his head and the teacher had smiled "Well why don't I help you with your little problem come on lets chat about Mr. Uzumaki".

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

"You can't be serious?" the dog lover had said with his arms crossed.

"Well I am" Responded Minato.

"So let me get this straight you want me to officially ask Naruto to a party showing up on his door step with flowers? Not only that but once I take him to the party you want me to stay literally by his side?" Kiba asked.

And of course Minato had said yes to each of them.

Kiba sighed Naruto being lucky of him totally falling in love with that blonde teen.

"Fine" he then walked out the door to last period then to buy flowers for Naruto hoping he would accept his offer once more with a…new attitude.

Later on our fellow blonde was sitting on his couch alone in the apartment the Mayor of the village had given him because his father Nagato was going to be the next Mayor after Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He wore a big orange sweater that hung off his shoulder with booty shorts on that only reached half his calf he let his hair be more ruffled since he got home when he looked out the window at the sky it was turning dusk.

That was when a black Mercedes showed up in front of his house someone had opened the door to reveal…Kiba?

'What the hell is he doing here?' thought the blonde knowing that since it was after school humiliating him now would make no sense.

That was when a knock was heard at his door he had quietly walked over and unlocked the door slowly then pulled the door open to reveal a stunning Kiba with a tight black shirt and dark pants with black sneakers but what stood out was his grin at him with a big blush supporting his cheeks his slit eyes even stood out more as the sun hit him just right.

But then again what he had in his hands was surprising they were golden lilies.

Naruto didn't know what to say as Kiba had then presented them to him in a quick motion hitting his nose.

He then sneezed god how he hated sneezing they sounded so girly it was humiliating though Kiba made no laugh as he only grinned.

Naruto took the flowers cautiously and wondered what was going on "Do you want to come in Kiba?" he had asked like any other normal person since it was just the two of them there was nothing to be nervous about.

Though the brunet was surprised on how normal he talked he then entered the apartment with excitement as he found himself looking at every single detail taking in the scent of his house it was like pumpkins with whip cream on the top.

Then the thought of putting whip cream on Narutos smooth tanned body –Wait a second I can't have little Kiba acting up now I'm in his apartment.

"So why did you come here?" Naruto came out of the kitchen with the flowers in a vase that was set on the coffee table.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to actually go to Inos party with me tonight no joke no prank just a real fun party" Kiba smiled at the blonde kindly.

Naruto took a real long look at him before sighing and nodding his head "Yes I will go to the party with you hold on while I go get some different clothes on".

Once he left Kiba was jumping up and down in victory because of Mr. Namikazes words of romantic wisdom then he stopped when he heard the door open from the living room.

Naruto stood in tight black jeans with a chain-like belt and an orange shirt with an apple and a banana with the banana saying "so how is this going to work?" he laughed a little then headed to the door to open it for the smaller blonde.

He had grabbed a key then went out into the dusk of night to head to a party where almost everybody would be 'Oh dear god what have I agreed to!' Naruto thought he then layed his hand down on Kiba he blushed instantly and pulled away to Kibas great disappointment.

They arrived at a huge mansion lights going on in every which way purple, green, and so much more people were standing everywhere inside outside even someone was on the roof screaming like wolf even though he was horribly failing.

"Come on this is gonna be fun" Kiba said laughing as he grabbed the blondes hand and pull though Narutos shyness had turned on because of all those people.

Once they made it inside music blasting crazy lights were flashing and drinks were everywhere as full as ever crowds of people laughing, talking, and dancing.

He pulled the blondes hand through the crowd so he could find a place to sit but he found Naruto ripped from his grip and now through the sea of people he couldn't be found not even his blonde hair seem to pop out.

'Fuck exactly what I told my teacher I wouldn't do' Kiba then went after the shy blonde stuck in the most chaotic party that could ever happen.

Naruto stood their staring at his hand as it was ripped from Kibas through a mob of people.

'Damn it now what' He then found a seat next to a Red-Head who looked like he was bored out of his mind.

The blonde found a seat right next to him where people weren't making out or throwing up.

The red head looked at him for a long while giving him a strange look at Naruto didn't know what to do.

"Uh Hi" Naruto said nervously.

"Well hello their what's your name cutie?" the red haired teen said with a smile of his own.

"Its Naruto-" but he was cut off when his pale finger touched his lips.

"And mines Gaara now let me show you a good time" His lips pressed against the blondes suddenly the kiss was chaste when he had let go but his face leaned in for more but he was pulled upward suddenly.

Then this guy who was big in muscle gave him a small cup with a strange purple liquid inside.

"Hey doooon't woooorrrryy man this iiisss the mossstt aaammazing thing iiinnn the wwooorrrllldd" the guy had said then took another drink of his purple stuff and started laughing then dancing to the beat of the music.

Naruto looked down at the drink then back at the drunken man he shrugged to himself why not.

His whole night changed because of that single drink.

It had been awhile now and Kiba was worried like hell his blonde was gone and he had no idea where he could be after he had lost him Kiba had taken this time to have fun to and not totally be obsessed with Naruto.

After 3 drinks he looked down at one of the drinks with purple liquid inside and thought 'Glad I didn't drink that it could have gotten me drunk in less than minute I feel sorry for the poor saps who were drinking this'.

"Turn up this fucking music I LOVE it!" and the random voices request was fulfilled as Lady Gaga's song "Applause" was turned up louder.

"Wait a second that sound just like Naruto" Kiba had whispered to himself than began to search for the blonde as fast as he could.

But then something fell from the ceiling it was strange neon goop then all the lights turned off to reveal that it was actually glowing in the darkness 'Wow you've outdone last year's party Ino' He then smirked but then the music died down to reveal a stage with a single pointed on it.

Ino was standing there with a drunken Naruto by her side.

"Ok folks my new friend here Naruto would like to sing a song do you guys wanna hear it?!" She said with enthusiasm and everybody screamed yes.

"Ok let's go!" She screamed then handed the microphone to Naruto who looked woozy like he was beyond buzzed he then screamed "Play Toxic by Britney Spears!" he said then everyone yelled in agreement.

"Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'

A guy like you should wear a warnin'

It's dangerous

I'm fallin"

Everybody cheered at his voice it was like a guys but a little higher.

"There's no escape, I can't wait

I need a hit, baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it"

He then picked a random cup of beer from the table and took a long drink then tossed it to the side and continued singing.

"Too high, can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?"

Naruto had soon walked around the people and rubbed himself against until he came around to Kiba and began to sing with the wireless microphone.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?"

Then he crushed their lips together drunk of course so that could me two things 1. To drunk think to think or 2. It was a true kiss.

"And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late to give you up

I took a sip from a devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me"

The blonde had moved on throughout the crowd dancing swinging his left and right to the music.

"Too high, can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now?"

Gaara was surprised when Naruto went against him his back to his chest his tan hand going down his face slowly lustful in way but he had walked away soon after and continued singing.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

He had slowly now walked his way to the stage seductively to any gay males.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

And for the pause he once again took another long drink of some purple stuff 'Oh God No' thought Kiba as he took the drink away from him.

"Naruto you-" but he was cut off as he wasn't heard and began to sing once more.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

(Toxic)

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

He then turned around to see Kibas full body and smiled seductively and finished the song while staring at the male before him straight in the eye.

"Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now"

And then the song ended everyone clapped at this and started to go with their partying.

Naruto had grabbed some beer once again but that was slapped out of his hand by the Inuzuka.

"Heeeyy what the fuck I was drinking" but Kibas mouth covered his in extreme hotness he then felt something wet touch the bottom of his lip moistening them in was a shock inside he moaned a tongue had entered his wet cavern.

They both moaned into the kiss one drunk while the other had wanted this for so long this was like heaven.

"Come on lets go home" Kiba had said knowing that he wasn't drunk that bad to where he couldn't drive home and plus he didn't live that far away.

In the end the bigger male had to carry Naruto to the car because of him not wanting to leave the apartment

"Hold on sexy if –burp- your taking me home you better stay with me because I feel way to lonely to not someone such as yourself not be with me in the same bed for at least one night" he had said totally drunk.

"No were going to my apartment" he was given a big sloppy kiss on his cheek that had mean thank you.

Soon they arrived at a nice looking apartment that was just like Narutos he had to once again carry the blonde bridal style because of his rebellious nature in trying to stay at the party.

When they entered the house a huge white dog came in whimpering at him not being fed.

Kiba sighed as he let go of Naruto on his bed and told him to wait.

He grunted then began to make himself comfy on the bed.

After Kiba had fed his dog he came back to reveal his blonde undressing himself until he was in his boxers and went into the bed with a tired sigh the dog boy didn't know what to do until he heard "Well aren't you coming" his voice was asking like it was a completely normal thing.

"Uhh…sure" he then made his way to the bed and started to go inside until he felt one of Narutos clothes hit him.

"No get in your boxers to I'm not going to be the only guy doing this" He said defiantly and the dog lover sighed removing all articles of clothing except for his boxers.

He then got into the bed and turned off the light until he felt someone else's body heat wrap around him it was Narutos.

"Don't leave me Kiba" he whispered snuggling his head into the Inuzuka neck.

"Of course Naruto" Kiba had said sticking his head into Narutos head smelling strawberry shortcake.

How he loved that smell.

* * *

**Maybe a One shot if you want it to continue please Review, Favorite, or Follow mostly Review**


	2. Help

**I NEED HELP I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON A PARTNER FOR MY STORIES BUT I NEED HELP IF YOU WANT THEM TO CONTINUE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SKYPE NAME AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP JUST PLEASE BE NICE AND HELP :'( PLEASE!**


End file.
